Akimichi Cho Li
Cho Li Akimichi (Akimichi Cho Ri (?)) ''was a Jounin-level kunoichi of Konohagakure. She served as a sentry of the village's gates as well as a Jounin sensei for Team Cho Li Team Cho Li until she died in the Second Shinobi War. Background Cho Li was born shortly after the conclusion of the First Shinobi War. As the unplanned first-born of two war survivors, she grew up coddled and overly-protected by her parents. She was made to stay near her mother at her grandparents' soup kitchen and was not allowed to play in the streets with the other children; however, she almost always found a way to sneak off and play games or share stories with her peers. Despite being born in a noble, ninja clan, Cho Li didn't give much thought to the lifestyle, and her parents never pushed her towards it. She found in ninja to be boring and intimidating. It wasn't until she caught sight of Tsunade, Orochimaru, and Jiraiya fighting amongst themselves that she became inspired to take the same path. In time, she was able to convince her father Osamu to give her a chance to prove herself. While she wasn't particularly talented, it became apparent that Cho Li had an enthusiasm for training, to which Osamu happily responded with more training, becoming more and more drawn into his daughter's zeal for learning. With the help of his Akimichi in-laws, they shaped the small girl into a fine student with capabilities in pole-fighting and the Akimichi clan jutsu. Cho Li entered the Academy at the age of ten, much older than any other of her classmates. Because of this fact, she felt self-conscious and lesser than her younger, smaller peers. While she wasn't bullied or outted for her larger frame and age, the Akimichi still felt the need to show that she belonged and would engage in frequent all-nighters to prepare for class. Genin Days and Missions Shiki Aburame- ten years old at the time. A placcid, intelligent surface hiding a torrent of fear and self-doubt. The plan-maker and leader of the group, second only to sensei. () Sarutobi- a boy of the standard age of genin. Not much was known about him other than the fact that he and Cho Li shared the same envy of the younger and more intelligent Shiki at the beginning of their genin days. Much to the surprise of his teammates, he had a love for riddles, which proved useful during the second stage of the Chuunin Exams. Chuunin Exams (the first time) Coping with Eye Loss Life after the failure at the Chuunin Exams brought tension and new challenges for the team. A new silence fell over Cho Li and the Sarutobi teammate she'd pressured during the Exam. Sensei was disappointed but did her best to teach her students the value of losing and how to take what they could from the incident. Only the ever-quiet Aburame Shiki seemed to take the failure well. One day, the youngest of the team offered to accompany Cho Li to a check-up at the hospital. As they waited for the doctor to exam her hollow eye socket for any problems, Shiki expressed his relief at the team's failure. He'd been apprehensive about participating in the Exams, frightened that he wasn't prepared for life as a Chuunin. Together, the two genin talked about their fears of the future, his of facing new responsibilities that would come with the rank of Chuunin and Cho Li's of returning to the battlefield and losing her other eye. Shiki agreed to help Cho Li overcome her disability with training. Over time, the two teammates were able to relieve their fears. Shiki's self-confidence grew as he took charge of Cho Li's training regime. While she wasn't completely over the potential of becoming completely blind, the Akimichi was able to use this fear to better herself as a ninja. Patience became key, not only of herself but of others. A thousand apologies later, the Sarutobi boy was able to forgive his teammate. The three genin grew closer than ever. Chuunin Exams (redux) Life as a Chuunin and Sentry The Second Shinobi War Shortly after the declaration of War, Cho Li was promoted to Jounin and assigned a squad of genin to guide and teach. Cho Li instructed each genin to meet her at a restaurant at a specific time for an one-on-one evaluation, seemingly to ask about their fighting styles and goals for the future, but it was all part of a trap. In reality, she had slipped sleep serum into each of their meals, dragging their unconscious bodies out into the forest for a test of survival and teammwork. As the sun set, each genin was able to break free from their binds and reunite with the rest of the team, but other challenges awaited them in the forest. Cho Li had recruited the help some of her Jounin colleagues. Under the illusion of Transformation jutsu, they ambushed the genin team, pushing each young ninja. Personality Cho Li was a child brimming with self-assurance, assertiveness, and whimsy, willing to jump into new experiences while encouraging others to do the same. She was also impatient and had a tendency to boss around other children. She enjoyed making up and trading tall-tales with the other children in the area, sharing them with her baby sister Ayacho as they bunked together. She was often disciplined for sharing the scarier tales with Ayacho, who -like most young children- wanted to hear them and then would spend the remaining night hiding under her blankets. She initially had no interest in becoming a ninja but was eventually inspired by the young Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Orochimaru. As an Academy Student, Cho Li suffered from self-consciousness when comparing herself to her younger, smaller classmates. She went through a period of self-destructive behavior, studying for long periods of time and working with her chakra until she was exhausted. In time, her parents were able to help her rediscover her self-worth, and she was able to channel her energy into more constructive forms of training. During her years as a genin, Cho Li's excitement would often get the better of her, souring into impatience for things that couldn't be settled right then and there. She still carried self-esteem issues, noted in the way she envied her younger teammate Shiki for his intelligence and his calm exterior. Becoming half-blind forced Cho Li to slow down. It brought her face-to-face with her mortality and vulnerability, things that she rarely considered before the incident at the Chuunin Exams. She grew-up fast and became a far more serious kunoichi. She learned to understand her teammates, who they were as shinobi and young men, and became willing to die for them both. Most importantly, she learned how to be patient with herself and with the people around her. As a genin, she had a temporary fear of explosions but was able to overcome this fear over-time. As a Jounin of Konoha, Cho Li was detail-oriented and highly-vigilant. While she showed no signs of fearing death or pain, Cho Li had a nagging fear of going completely blind. She also disliked crowds. This was , in part, due to her lack of left peripheral vision and ,also in part, because she was accustomed to seeing Konoha from a higher perspective as a sentry. Festivals were avoided, as they made her nervous. She seemed to take pleasure in intimidating others with her large frame and scarred face, noted in her interactions with her genin students, especially Seina Hoshina. Many of her younger peers knew her as a hard, frightening woman, but her colleagues were well-aware of the giant kid she kept close to her heart. Her genin students were occasional witnesses to softer behavior, such as treating them to a meal or inviting them to go on grocery shopping trips with her. Blarney and a love for story collecting stuck with her throughout her lifespan, and she had an apparent fascination and respect for the supernatural. Appearance Cho Li had dark-chestnut brown hair worn in a messy, feathered style. Her bangs flared from her face; although, she could sometimes be seen with the left side covered by the fringe. Like most of her clan, Cho Li was plump, most notably in her arms, upper-legs, and torso areas. With Butterfly Mode activated, she was seen to be very fit and muscular and had a decidedly-handsome face. Her custom facial markings were a series of three circles shaped after those seen on butterfly wings. Cho Li wore a black eye patch over her hollow left socket. That side of her face was marked by as series of circular scars. Her remaining eye was dark-brown. Cho Li's skin sported an uneven tan more-often-than not. Cho Li's mission and war attire was the standard body suit and armor of her clansmen. It consisted of a grey jumpsuit with long-sleeves and pants. Where the sleeves ended at her elbows, a sleeve of fishnet began, leading up to her wrists. Fishnet also dressed her shins. Her hands and feet were shielded by sections of plate-armor, as was her torso. This suit was also apparently worn during her work as a sentry, with Konoha's standard vest replacing the plate-armor of her mid-section. A ninja forehead protector was worn around her head, and her hair was pulled into a high ponytail. Casual dress consisted of a ruqun-styled hanfu, a two-piece garment consisting of a straight-collar, olive-green top with elbow-length sleeves and a chocolate-brown skirt that fell to her ankles. A matching sash was worn around her waist. Beneath this layer was a strapless, white top. Footwear consisted of close-toed, leather sandals. Abilities Cho Li's focus was primarily on the physical aspects of battle, taking little interest in ninjutsu outside of her clan's special techniques and having no evident skill in genjutsu aside from dispelling illusions. She carried impressive strength on her own and notable tolerance for pain, proving capable of continuing a fight even when seriously injured. Akimichi Clan Techniques As an Akimichi, Cho Li had polished command over her clan's jutsu, which require finesse chakra control and consistent refueling of one's chakra pool via the consumption of high-calorie foods. She utilized her family's techniques to enhance her strength, reach, and endurance. Taijutsu She coupled her ability to enhance the size of her body with her Taijutsu in order to deliver powerful blows or secure wrestling holds on her opponents. She was apparently skilled at disabling the enemy versus killing them; although, she wasn't timid about performing the latter. Bukijutsu One of Cho Li's more unique talents was found in pole-arm combat. While familiar with bo-staff fighting, Cho Li took it a step further by learning how to wield a guan-dao. She was proficient in using the weapon, utilizing her strength and reflexes to spin it over-head, block attacks, and trip-up opponents. It was also rumured that she had decapitated many a man with its bladed head. Status Part II Possibly summoned via Edo Tensei~? Was presumably capable of Calorie Control, as she was seen activating Butterfly Mode without the aid of the Three Coloured Pills. Trivia *Cho Li's hobbies included butterfly viewing, collecting wind-chimes, and exchanging tales with others. *Cho Li's name is a hybrid of the Japanese "Chou" ,meaning "butterfly", and the Chinese "Li", meaning "power, "strength". As such, her name can be read as "powerful butterfly". * Her favorite meals were eggplant dishes. Her least favorite food was boiled eggs. Quotes (To Team Cho Li): "''You wanna know what this war's about? Land grabbing. You kids are gonna have to fight a war someone else started over a bunch of dirt and grass. . .My advice? Try to outlive it. Trust me. I can only teach you all how to fight, but surviving? Feh, that's all on you." (To Saya on weight training): "Here, carry this. And don't let the blade drag the ground. My father made it for me, so I better not find a scratch on it." (To Seina): (To Kotaro): (To Takeo): Reference Akimichi Cho Li is an OC/RPC created by awindchimesymphony on deviantArt. Category:DRAFT